Kagome's Strange Turn of Life
by Kawaii KoKitsune
Summary: InuNaru crossover. What happens when Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and gets pregnant. who's Shikamaru Nara or Naruto Uzumaki. this is a KagSess fic. will make sense later, rated for safety
1. The End Or Is It The Beginning?

Kagome's Strange Turn of Life

Chapter 1

The End or is it the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I prosper from my stories. The inu-ichidan belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-sama.

* * *

The once peaceful forest clearing was now a gruesome battle field. Dead _youkai_ were everywhere, near the edge of the field were the bodies of a dead _houshi_ and a female _taijiya_.

A houshi's body lay over a taijiya protectively but they were both severely burned by a fire youkai that lay dead near them. An arrow pierced the youkai's abdomen.

Nearby, the _inu-hanyou _Inuyasha, _seibu taiyoukai_ Sesshoumaru, the _ookami_ _mikoto_ Kouga were attacking the evil kumo-hanyou Naraku.

The 19-year-old _miko_ Kagome was trying to hit Naraku where the semi-completed tainted _Shikon no Tama_ was located in his body.

"INUYASHA!" the miko screamed as she witnessed one of Naraku's tentacles pierce the said hanyou in the chest.

She quickly, but swiftly, ran towards him as he landed, not so gently, on the ground.

Inuyasha pushed her back roughly as he stood up, staggering slightly.

"Bas(cough)tard." Inuyasha murmured, coughing up blood, as he jumped back into the battle.

Kouga and Sesshoumaru were too busy defending themselves from the on-coming tentacles directed their way to try and get a clear shot at Naraku.

Another half hour passed, which seemed like eternity and more, and they were getting badly injured and quickly growing tired.

Finally Sesshoumaru saw an opening and jumped next to Kagome telling her to aim for Naraku's chest an arrow.

"_KAZE NO KIZU_!"

"_SOURYUUHA_!"

The arracks were released in unison; Kagome also let go of her arrow.

From the forest a second arrow was launched and added to the already powerful attack.

* * *

_AND CURTAIIIIINNN! AHHH! Umph._

_WTF!_

Shippo: KIT-CHAN!!

_Shippo?__ What are you doing here, you're not supposed to be here yet! _

Kagome: Shippo! There you are! AH Kit-chan you're here.

_Kagome-cham why is Shippo acting like this? _:stare:

Kagome: Well-

Shippo: Guesswhat!Mirokugavemecandyandtoldmetokeepyou compaaaannnnyyyyy!

_MIIIIRRRRROOOOOKKKUUU!!__!_

Off Stage

Miroku: Before she kills me please review. And here is what you need to know:

_I will be using some __Japanese word so if you don't know them here are the meanings:_

Houshi monk

Youkai demon

Taijiya demon slayer

Hanyou half demon

Taiyoukai demon lord

Ookami wolf

Miko priestess

Shikon no Tama Jewel of Four Souls

Kaze no Kizu wind scar

Kumo spider

-sama person of high status

Seibu the west

Mikoto prince

Souryuuha dragon strike


	2. After the battle

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha...but i'm still Fluffy's mate!

The attack hit squarley on Naraku's chest and it destroyed him. The many Shikon no Kakeras fell as Kagome caught them. She didn't turn to the approching hanyou, in fear that he would the tears in her eyes, she said "Go Inuyasha. It's ok. Don't worry about me." "But Kagome-" "Just GO Inuyasha!" Kagome said cutting him off "Kikyo is waiting." Inuyasha slowly went, smelling her sad scent and tears but not wanting to get sat. Kagome slowly got up when Inuyasha was gone and went to the waiting Kouga, "Here," he said giving her his Shikon no Kakeras "you know, if the mutt ever mistreats you you can come to me right?" not even waiting for her to talk he gave her a quick friendly kiss and ran off. Kagome blushed lightly even though he and she had come to an understanding on the day of her 19th birthday that they were just friends but Kouga had just said that she would grow to love him. But in a way she already did, not in the 'please marry/mate me' way she felt towards Inuyasha. More of a 'your my brother/sister but not by law or blood' way like Sango and Miroku. Kagome snapped back to reality when she heard her named being called, She looked behind her and saw Shippo, Rin, Kirara and Jaken running toward them. Cries of 'Momma', 'Lady Kagome', and 'Lord Sesshoumaru' were heard. When they got to them Kagome picked up Shippo and Kirara while Rin and Jaken ran to Sesshoumaru's side. Kagome slowly went over to the taiyoukai and asked "Sesshy no onii-chan would you mind helping me get Miroku and Sango to their graves?" Sesshoumaru growled at the nickname, apparantly ever since he started training her she had been calling him that when Inuyasha wasn't around but still answered "This Sesshoumaru would not mind." With a hint of annoyance. At that Kagome giggled because he only talked in third person when: a) someone **other** than she, Shippo, Rin or Jaken was around, b) when he was being serious or taking to some other lord, and c) when he was trying to keep his pride. "Thanks" Kagome replyed. Suddenly Jaken threw a fit directed at Kagome saying "How DARE you wench talk to Lord Sesshoumaru in that manor! **Your** just a filthy ningen onna, **you **may only address him as **LORD **Sesshoumaru do you understand..." he just kept going on and on but all that Kagome heard was: Bla bla DARE bla bla wench bla bla bla Lord bla bla bla bla **Your** bla bla filthy ningen onna (which really got on her nerves), bla bla bla bla bla understand... Until finally she hit him hard in the head and said "would you just shut up already." Then Jaken told his lord and Sesshoumaru just said "Would you prefer it Jaken if I punished you" which really shut the imp up. "Good now take Rin and go to the village." Jaken didn't say anything only motioned for Rin to follow him. Then Sesshoumaru realised that since he started training her a week after her 19th birthday she had been calling him nicknames and he had been almost, if not as much, as protective over her as his half-brother. Sesshoumaru picked up Sango and Miroku when Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Thay were on Sesshoumaru's demon cloud when Shippo asked "Okaa-san where's otou-san?"

Well i hope you like it. Sorry for the cliffy, so how is shippo's otou-san? And have you noticed all the 'Kagome's 19th birthday' mentionings? Well it has some iportance in my story that you'll fin out in the next chapter. Any ways here is the 'dictionary'

Shikon no Kakeras are the sacred jewel shards

Onii-chan means older brother so when Kagome calls Fluffy Sesshy no onii-chan she is calling hin older brother Sesshy.

Ningen means human like Kaede

Onna mean woman


	3. Shikon no Tama Complete

Chapter 3

this chapter is dedicated to my **only **reviewer, come on pleaze be nice this is only my second fic.

Disclaimer: i still dont own inuyasha :starts crying: but i have Sesshy :smiles happily and grabs Sesshy's arm: MINE!

sorry I forgot to tell you what okaa-san and otou-san mean well they mean mother and father. now on with the story!

* * *

They were on Sesshoumaru's demon cloud when Shippo asked "Okaa-san where's otou-san?" 

Shippo quickly regreted gringing that up when he saw the hurt look on his okaa-san's face. Shippo reffered to Inuyasha as otou-san when he wasn't there because he thought him as a father.

"He had to go see someone sweety." Kagome replied. "He went to see her again huh?" Shippo asked.

Kagome only nodded as Sesshoumaru landed in Inuyasha Forest near Goshinboku(sp?) where they already made 2 graves. That's beacause Kagome was reasently getting dreams that really eventually happened and she saw that Miroku and Sango would die in the last battle, so they prepared and made graves.

After they buried them, Kagome doctored Sesshoumaru's and Kirara's wounds in Kaede's hut. When she was done she felt strangelt whole for some reason. Then, not 30 seconds later, Inuyasha came through the door.

"Inuyasha." "Kagome." Then Inuyasha bent down and hugged her. (warning this part is going to have Inu really out of character but it is part of the story)

"Kagome, Kikyo won't be troubling you any more, you have your soul back-" Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off "Inuyasha doesn't that mean that Kikyo-" now Inuyasha cut her off "Yes Kagome, Kikyo is dead because..." he took a big breath "I love you and only you, I'm sorry I put you through so much. Will you be my mate... Kagome why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"

Yes Kagome was crying but from so much happiness she said "No Inuyasha you didn't say anything wrong it's just that... Of course I'll be your mate Inuyasha. I love you!"

Then they kissed, Inuyasha put his hand behind her head to deepen it. (remember Kag and Inu are sitting in Keade's hut near where you cook the food)

When they broke the kiss to breath Inuyasha said that he had to mark her and because she's ningen and he's hanyou that it was a posibility for her to become hanyou.

Kagome broke away and sat at arms lenght "Inuyasha, I'm a hanyou as well"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "How could you be a half-_demon_! I mean your a human!"

"Please Inuyasha. Calm down. This is exactly why I didn't tell you before!" Kagome said saddness seeping into her voice "I thought that you'd be angry! I thought that you would hate me and not want me any more! I was scared. And I guess my thought were correct..."

She made a move to leave but Inuyasha held her down, she restored to hanging her head so he couldn't see her face but he just cupped her chin and made her look up. She just looked away with her eyes knowing if she looked she would just break down.

"Kagome please look at me" Inuyasha whispered, he could tell that she was crying by the scent of salt. Kagome finaly looked at him. "Kagome please don't cry, I was just in shock. I still love you, I always will." Inuyasha pleaded

After a moment of silence Inuyasha said "Umm can I see you in hanyou form?" (he's talking 'bout how she looks like a hanyou, right now she looks human)

Kagome stopped crying and nodded. She concentrated and she felt herself pulse and change (like with inu). Soon she had cat ears, claws, and fangs. Her hair grew so now it reached past her waist and both her hair and ears looked like they were dipped in sky blue paint. Where the blue and raven black hair met it was blended, so it looked natural as blue can get.

If Inuyasha didn't think she was beautiful before he sure did now "Wow, you look amazing." he complemented.

"Arigato" Kagome whispered blushing "lets go Sesshoumaru's close by with food." "Wait" Inuyasha pulled her back down and kissed the crook of her neck, lightly licking the soft spot then drove his fangs inside her delicate skin. She gasped from the pain. Inuyasha lovingly licked the wound then the wound turned to a silver cresent moon. He stood up and helped her stand. Then they went out side to eat.

**AFTER LUNCH**

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were in a clearing a little way from Goshinboku. Kagome had the last 2 Shikon no Kakeras from Kouga. She put them together and a bright light engulfed them.

When the light faded everything was black but they could see eachother and...

* * *

Sorry cliffy. I'll try and get the next chapter done. please stay, and I also would like review to see if it was good or bad. any ways Arigato means thank you and in this fic Kag can change from human to half demon. the naruto characters are almost here probably in the next chappy or the one after that.

Ja ne


	4. Thank You ALL

Thank you all my WONDERFULL reviewers!!

I must admit it I am not the most wonderful of writes myself BUT I intend to TRY to actually get some writing done with my stories.

I am a slacker myself, I admit.

But I will probably change a few things about my somewhat established plot since I can't seem to remember it. Hahahaha.

Reviews:

kags: I will try to make my chappies longer, thanks for the advice! First reviewer Batch of cookies to you!

Tsuki Kagami: Its like you're a mind reader or something! OO

brittany101: thanks for the support I'll try!

Sesshoumaru is Fluffy Evil: like I said to kag-chan ill try my best! -

Ichigo2007: fifth reviewer brownie to you since I don't have anymore cookies, Wonderful supporters. Thanks for adding to what little self confidence I have

InuDark: Weeellll, just because you asked so nicely… OK!

kakashixangela: As the chapters progress I'll try to make it clearer. But I can't tell you know cause then it's ruin the point of you reading. & just cause you're my most recent reviewer you get a cake whatever flavor you want!

Kawaii KoKitsune!! loves yall


End file.
